


Ballum Bed Scene

by halfwaybowden



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwaybowden/pseuds/halfwaybowden
Summary: Just a soft extract following the scene of Ben and Callum in bed
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Ballum Bed Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a few years, now, but it seems to be much easier when there is a scene to follow! Alas, I apologise if it's not brilliant, I'm just in love with the storyline at the moment and writing to keep myself entertained in lockdown. My twitter handle is @halfwaybowden also, which is predominantly Ballum related, so feel free to drop me a message! Thank you :)

It wasn't often that Ben awoke before the sun shone obnoxiously through the curtains - it wasn't often that the sun rose at all in London, really, - but he wasn't mad about it. Although his world had become overwhelmingly quiet in the last couple of weeks, he found a small sense of solace as the world everyone else remained in also fell still for a few hours; there was no hustle and bustle through busy market stalls or a brisk school run to get his daughter there on time. It was quiet, peaceful, and maybe Ben was beginning to appreciate the change in pace.

Turning onto his side to avoid the harshness on his eyes, it was almost impossible to deny the twitch at his lips from curling into a smile, pupils dilating once more at the sight of Callum next to him. They were now directly facing each other, with Ben subtly mirroring his position, one arm bent at the elbow with his hand underneath the pillow, the other resting gently over his ribcage. He doesn't know how long he lays there, completely still and following the steady rise and fall of Callum's chest as he sleeps, but he doesn't find it in himself to care. Sometime later, when Callum's eyes also flutter open with the breaking of the day, Ben softly reaches out and skims over his hair with his fingers, his touch featherlight on his cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, hoarse from a lack of use and part admiration for the boy led next to him. Before Callum can object, he states "these last few weeks, I... I've been a prat." He's never been one to be sincere, but he hopes that this time Callum hears how genuine he feels.

"You haven't been a prat." Callum replies, predictable, and Ben can't deny the increasing rhythm of his heart beating in his chest; after everything they'd been through, he's learnt not to question Callum's devotion to him, although he'll be damned if he isn't still surprised.

"Just never really had to do vulnerable, have I?" Even saying the words out loud cause his gaze to drop momentarily, wishing he could be who Callum deserved and not a constant walking disaster. He was trying, he really was, but laying out his cards on the table was perhaps what he feared the most.

"Everyone's vulnerable," averting Ben's gaze back to his lips. "We're all just a bit broken, really." Callum had always seemed to understand how Ben was feeling, always giving him the time of day when quite frankly, he deserved nothing more than a black eye, and Ben clung to that. They got each other, and that's when he knew he would get through it. Callum eased the weight of his grief on his chest, he was one of few not to alienate him with creative attempts of communication, and he would never give up on him. Of course, the journey leading to this moment was not conventional and people were hurt, but it all seemed worth it, somehow, that Callum felt right in Ben's presence and they brought out the best in one another.

" _You_ , need to start learning sign language," Callum inferred before the conversation could turn too heavy; they could both do with a break. " _Not_ that kind of sing language." Ben didn't miss the glint of mischief in Callum's smile following his suggestion.

"Anyway, seeing as we're up..." Callum started, before reaching over to retrieve something from his bedside table.

"Someone's ribs are better." Only half-joking, he was surprised when Callum placed a mysterious black box into his hands.

"This came late for your birthday," Callum admitted, his face both a mix of excitement and apprehension for Ben's reaction. "It has an alarm, and it vibrates," he explained, following through with a gentle shaking motion of the wrist.

It was at this moment that the emotions of the last 24 hours caught up with Ben, and he failed to muster a response to this man's thoughtful, kind nature. "Thank you," he said sincerely, his gaze returning to lock with the ocean blue eyes gleaming in the early hour.

In an attempt to revert back to their lighthearted dynamic, Ben leaned down to the side of his bed and picked up one of Callum's freshly wrapped birthday presents; one he was confident that Callum had not glanced at just hours before. "Seeing as we're opening presents on the wrong day..." He doesn't miss the childhood excitement in Callum's demeanour as he places it softly on his chest, however hard the older lad may try to suppress it. "Fancy a Highway breaking all the rules, ay?"

"Eh well, I s'pose, technically..." Callum defends, hands curiously gripping the box presented to him.

"Nah, we'll make a Mitchell of you yet." Ben replies quickly, admiration in his eyes with a lazy smile tugging at his lips. It was new to him, to both of them, just how deep they had fallen for each other, but he didn't want it any other way and couldn't quite picture his life without him anymore. Callum is caught off guard, and not for the first time in the early hours of this morning so it seems. A grin breaks through his nervous laugh, eyes locked with Ben's. They could do vulnerable, they could do witty, they could do anything. As long as they had each other.

His hand falls outwards to graze Ben's cheek with the back of his knuckle, briefly, before drawing his attention back to the mystery in his hands. Ben offers no complaint, welcoming his distraction to press his face into the soft pillow, Callum's scent and touch tingling on his skin, eyes falling shut with the weight of exhaustion and love. Upon opening them, Callum is shifting to sit himself up, taking the unwrapping procedure with dedicated attention. This time, Ben's twitch of his lips into a small smile doesn't cause his eyes to fall, embarrassed, not used to being seen at his most vulnerable.

He doesn't mind, because together they have forever, and he knows he is going to be okay.


End file.
